Waiting For You
by Chanyeollo
Summary: Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membencimu. Jika cintaku penuh dengan kebencianmu, biarkan aku yang pergi. Aku selalu menangis untukmu, dan kau selalu tersenyum untuknya. Biarkan waktu yang bisa membuatmu melihatku.. KyuSung, KyuMin, YeMin, YeHae, HaeMin. YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! FIC PERTAMA SAYA! REVIEW PLEASEE ! :D


**Waiting For You  
**

Main Cast : KyuSung, KyuMin, HaeMin, YeHae.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (maybe), Drama, etc.

Summary : Jika cintaku penuh dengan kebencianmu, biarkan aku yang pergi.

Aku selalu menangis untukmu, dan kau selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membencimu. Biarkan waktu yang bisa membuatmu melihatku..

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun adalah milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Fans, dan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Yesung dan cerita ini adalah ASLI milik saya.. :p

WARNING : BL/YAOI/Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Alur maksa, Gaje, Cerita pasaran, OOC etc. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

A/N : Ini murni dari otak saya, jika ada kemiripan? I dunno. Di sini KyuSungMinHae itu seumuran. Umur mereka 19 tahun.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Pagi itu, terasa sepi di kediaman keluarga Cho yang sangat mewah. Hanya ada suara denting pring dan sendok yang saling beradu. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"_Appa, Umma_. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sampai akhirnya, anak tunggal keluarga Cho angkat bicara.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa Kyu? Katakan saja." Itu adalah suara Nyonya Cho yang menjawab anaknya.

"Ehhm~ Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin tinggal terpisah dengan kalian."

_Hening._ Untuk beberapa saat, hening melanda kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Suara yang diyakini sebagai suara dar sangi _appa_ pun mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"_N-ne, appa_."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu. Tapi dengan syarat. Yaitu kau tidak boleh menggunakan uang pemberian kami sepeserpun!"

"_Yeobo_.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tampaknya, Nyonya Cho tidak setuju dengan hal ini.

"Biarkan dia. Setuju Kyu?

"Ahh~ baiklah, _appa._" Ia pikir, tak ada salahnya menerima penawaran ayahnya.

Esoknya, tiba saatnya Kyuhyun untuk 'pindah' dari rumahnya yang mewah. Ia mungkin akan tinggal di apartement murahan, karena ia tak punya uang. Dan setelah itu mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai kuliah dan sewa apartement.

"Baiklah~ bye rumah mewahku!"

Setelah berpamitan kepan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun siap pergi. Meninggalkan rumah dan uangnya tentunya.

"Tak masalah Cho~ kau anak hebat! Kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa harta orang tuamu." Semangat Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat perjalanan mencari apartement, Kyuhyun merasa lelah. Haus~ Lapar~ tapi ia tak punya uang.

"_Aishh_~ di mana ada apartement yang murah? Sudah lelah aku mencari daritadi! Mana haus dan lapar lagi?" Sungut Kyuhyun karena tidak kunjung menemukan apartement yang di carinya.

"Apakah kau sedang mencari sebuah apartement murah, nak?" Tanya seorang _ahjumma_ yang tidak ia kenal kepadanya.

"Ah,_ ne ahjumma_. Apakah _ahjumma_ tau tempatnya ada di mana?"

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartement ku yang aku sewakan. pertahun kau hanya perlu membayar 250ribu Won. _Eotteokhae_?"

"_Ne_! Aku setuju. dimana tempatnya _ahjumma_?"

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Setelah sampai di apartement yang dimaksud oleh ahjumma tadi, Kyuhyun langsung melihat-lihat isi apartement tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan aprtemenku? cocok dengan seleramu?"

'Daripada aku tak kunjung menemukannya, lebih baik aku tinggal di sini.' pikir Kyuhyun. "Ne, _ahjumma_. Aku jadi menyewanya. _Kamshahamnida ahjumma_ sudah membantuku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Cheonma_, anak muda. Baiklah aku pergi dulu! Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu tempat ini!"

"Ne, _ahjumma_!"

'Apakah itu adalah penghuni baru apartement sebelah?' batin seorang _namja_ manis bermata sipit di depan pintu apartementnya. 'Apakah sebaiknya aku menyapanya? Atau tidak usah? Sebaiknya iya.' Setelah berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, ia memberanikan diri menyapa _namja_ tampan yang sedang bersih-bersih itu.

"_Annyeong_~" Sapanya dengan lembut tak lupa dengan senyum khasnya yang sangat manis. Memberikan kesan cute pada dirinya.

"_Annyeong_~" Balas Kyuhyun.

DEG!

'Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini saat melihat wajahnya? Aku merasa wajahku memanas! Ya Tuhan~ apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Aishh_~ Kim Yesung! Tenangkan dirimu.'

"Hei? Kau melamun? Dan apa kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatanya memerah?"  
"_A-aniya_. Itu karena ehm, cuacanya sangat dingin. Ya, karena cuacanya sangat dingin."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa sangat panas ya?"

'_Aish_~ _Pabboya_ Yesung! Ini kan sedang musim panas? bagaimana bisa kau merasa dingin?"

"Hahaha.. Mungkin aku masuk angin. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu! Apartementku ada di sebelah apartementmu. Jadi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja aku." Jawab Yesung dengan tawa canggungnya.

"Yak! Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya buruk sekali! Aku belum mengetahui namanya? Tapi aku sudah salah tingkah." Ucap Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa jantungku serasa berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahku rasanya memanas ya? Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Ah~ tak mungkin!" Ucap Yesung -lagi- pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh~ sepertinya Kim Yesung sudah gila hanya karena bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, eoh?

Esoknya, Yesung bersiap untuk pergi kuliah.

"Okay, Yesung. Saatnya memulai hari baru!" Yesung berucap pada dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin.

Yesung membuka kulkasnya dan tak ada makanan? Oh, tampaknya dia lupa kalau dia tak punya poersediaan makanan untuk hari ini.

"Tak ada makanan? Aku tak sarapan lagi? Ya sudahlah." Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kulkas.

Itulah kehidupan seorang Kim Yesung. Sebatang kara, tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Bekerja siang malam demi mencukupi kehidupanya sendiri. Lelah? Tentu saja! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak mungkin 'kan, ia mengemis di pinggir jalan? Konyol sekali!

_SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY_

"Hei lihat! Itu adalah Kim Yesung! Orang terMISKIN di kampus ini. hahaha.."

"Iya! Sombong sekali ya dia?"

Seperti itulah orang-orang di kampusnya membicarakanya. Sepertinya tak ada hal yang dinilai baik yang ia kerjakan di kampus ini? Semuanya salah. Tak jauh beda jika di kelasnya.

Teman-temanya banyak yang berbicara buruk tentangnya.

"Lihat! Sepertinya dia mahasiswa baru? Wah~ tampannya~"

Suara-suara itulah yang di dengar Yesung saat ini. Tentang mahasiswa baru?

'Hah, mahasiswa baru? Siapa? Dan sejak kapan dosen killer ini ada di kelas ini? Huh~' batin Yesung.

"Baiklah, diam semuanya! Masuklah, dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"_Annyeong_~ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Mahasiswa pindahan dari Kyunghee _University_. _Bangapseumnida yeorobun_."

DEG!

'Orang itu, orang pindahan di sebelah apartementku. Ternyata dia juga berkuliah di sini!' entah mengapa ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui orang itu juga berkuliah di sini. Apalagi sekelas dengannya!

'Dan ternyata, namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Bingo~'

"Itulah sekilas perkenalan diri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Duduklah!"

"_Ne_!"

Banyak yang menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersama. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu menolak dengan mengatakan "Tidak, terima kasih" atau kata penolakan lainya.

"Hei, bukankah kau tetangga sebelah apartementku?" Yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya padanya.

"_N-ne_.." Satu yang di rasakan oleh Yesung. Gugup.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ten-tentu saja. Lagipula tempat ini kosong." Jawab Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya.

DEG!

'Senyumanya.. Sangat manis untuk _namja_ sepertinya.'

_Aku__menangis untukmu, dan kau tersenyum untuknya._

_**Aku menunggumu, akan menunggumu, sudah menunggumu, masih menunggumu, selalu menunggumu. Aku menunggumu melihat AKU menjadi AKU.**_

_**Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Jadi kumohon, kau jangan membenciku.**_

_**Kau boleh membenciku karena aku mencintaimu, tapi jangan pernah memaksaku untuk membencimu.**_

To Be Continue / END?

Annyeong readers, saya author baru di sini~^^

Mohon bantuan nya, saya masih newbie di sini._.

Cerita saya jelek kah? Maaf.. :D

Tapi, wanna gimme review? :3 *cipok* *mudus* *kabor!*


End file.
